


Astrid Hawke: The Reluctant Champion

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: A series of short fics starring Astrid Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Custom Hawke, not Garrett/Marian. Some of them are a little sad. Many of them are responses to prompts on Reddit.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607695
Kudos: 1





	Astrid Hawke: The Reluctant Champion

**Before the Storm**

(Short piece about the fallout following the Chantry’s destruction) 

“How would you like to join Elthina?” Astrid snapped, drawing her daggers and adopting a fighting stance. 

“Because if you hurt him, that’s what’s going to happen!” 

Sebastian stared her down for a minute, as if trying to decide whether it was worth it, Astrid standing her ground. She didn’t want to fight her...well,  _ friend  _ was a stretch, more like ally, but if he wanted to get to Anders...

“Fine,” Sebastian spat, putting away his bow. You can go with your  _ precious  _ Anders. But I’ll be back. I will not let this go unpunished. You will pay, as will all of Kirkwall.” And with that, Sebastian left Astrid’s life forever. 

_ Good riddance,  _ Astrid thought to herself. Still, when she turned around to look at Anders she found herself at a loss for words for the first time in years. What could she possibly say to him? That she agreed with everything he did? That she thought he was crazy? That she didn’t know? 

“Haw...Astrid,” Anders began, “why would you do that? Why spare me?” 

Astrid took a deep breath. “You did this to help the mages?” she asked. 

“The world needs to see this,” Anders said. “Then we can all stop pretending the Circle is a solution.” 

“I think I understand, I mean, if nothing else, it certainly proves that the craziest of Templars doesn’t care about anything but killing mages,” Astrid said, surprising herself. “It’s like she was just waiting for an excuse to slaughter them.” 

“So...you agree with me?” Anders said, the shock apparent in his voice.

“I never said that,” Astrid snapped. “Do you realize how much damage you’ve caused?” Anders hung his head, ashamed. “But...I can’t deny that you have a point.” 

“So what now?” Anders asked, after the words had hung in the air for a bit. “What are we going to do?” 

Astrid looked at him, a steely look in her eyes. “Did you really do this to help the mages?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said, without any hesitation. 

“And do you want to help me?” Astrid asked. 

“Of course I do!” Anders exclaimed. 

“And...” Astrid began, hesitant, “do you still love me?” 

“No matter what,” Anders began, looking straight into her eyes. “I will always love you.” 

Astrid smiled. “Then stay with me,” she said. “Help me defend the mages!” 

“You...you mean that?” Anders asked, his eyes shining with tears. “Stay with you?” 

“Of course I mean it,” Astrid said, kneeling down to take his hands. “It’s you and me until the end. Remember?” 

Anders threw his arms around her, holding her like he never wanted to let go. “Love...” he choked out. 

“Don’t cry, Anders,” Astrid said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “If you start crying,  _ I’ll  _ start crying, and no one wants to see that.” She grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet. “Now come on. We’ve got a Circle to save.” 

**The Champion vs. the Knight-Commander**

(originally a response to a prompt on Reddit)

_ There she is. The new Champion. _

Meredith looked over at Astrid Hawke, the woman that had just saved Kirkwall. In the span of one night, she had gone from up-jumped mercenary to the most important person in the city. This had been the third party within a week being held in her honor. To all of Kirkwall, she was a hero.

_ But to me, she is nothing but a criminal. Did she really think that I wouldn't find out her secret? _ Meredith never would have named Hawke the Champion, but with every citizen in Kirkwall owing her their lives, it would have been political suicide not to.

_ She may be the Champion of this city, but she is not above its laws. _ It was time Meredith let her know that.

She walked over to where Hawke was standing, talking to the captain of the guard and looking distinctly bored. "Greetings, Champion," she said stiffly.

"Meredith!" Astrid Hawke said, giving her a smile she knew was fake. "If I had known you'd be here, I would have had more to drink."

"I thought it appropriate that I congratulate you for saving our city," Meredith said. "Remember, I gave you your new title."

"Funny how that works," Hawke said. "I single-handedly saved a city from the Chantry's worst enemies and I'm given praise for it." She took another sip of her wine. "But what are you doing here, Knight-Commander? Don't you have some mages in the Gallows who haven't been kicked today?"

Meredith sighed. "As Knight-Commander, it is my job to maintain good relations with those who keep this city safe," she said stiffly. "We have a common goal here, Champion."

"I suppose you want me to work with the oh-so-noble Templar Order to hunt down all the  _ eevil _ apostates?" Hawke said. "Because I think I'll pass."

Meredith sighed. "I should have known you would be stubborn," she said. "You have always been sympathetic to the apostates. Particularly the one you hide within your home."

Hawke glared at her, but Meredith could see she was worried. "Did you send your Templars to storm my estate? How embarassing! I haven't made arrangements for visitors."

"Your position as Champion may give you power," Meredith said. "But you are a citizen of this city like any other and you are not above the law."

"Neither are you," Hawke said. "Don't think I don't know how many Chantry rules you've broken in that prison you call a Circle. It would certainly be a shame if the Grand Cleric found out about all this, wouldn't it?"

"The Grand Cleric knows what is necessary to protect people from dark magic. And you should too," Meredith snapped.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to tremble in fear?" Hawke asked. "Because I'm not scared of you. And I promise that if you do anything to hurt the people I love, not even the Maker himself will be able to protect you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some fine Orlesian wine I need to drink."

As Hawke turned on her heels and walked away, Meredith looked at her, fuming.  _ I know her secret. And her power will not keep her safe forever. _

**Here Lies the Abyss**

(Freeform on the Reddit writing thread)

Anders,

You would not believe what Varric got me into with the Inquisition. Ancient magisters, horrors, demon armies, blood magic...just like the old days, really.

So let's start with the Inquisitor, Elise Trevelyan. She used to be a Templar, and I was fully prepared to dislike her on principle, but she's actually a pretty good person. A bit too religious for my liking, but her heart is in the right place and she seems to want to change things. She also has a good sense of humor and called Meredith a "lyrium-addled bitch", which automatically puts her in my good books.

I do have to question her taste in men, though. She's interested in  _ Cullen. _ Cullen, of all people! They seem to be getting all lovey-dovey with each other, and it's a truly disgusting spectacle.

Anyways, the Calling that all the Orlesian Wardens were hearing was actually just Corypheus, so we can just add "failed to kill him" to my ever-growing list of reasons to drink more. Their commander, a truly excellent judge of character, thought it would be a great idea to ally with a Tevinter magister who was so obviously evil that I'm surprised he didn't spend more time twirling that stupid mustache of his. He was having the Warden mages use blood magic and bind themselves to demons, which made them thralls of Corypheus. I'm glad that you and Jocelyn got away from the Wardens when you did.

So we stormed their fortress and managed to stop them, but we took a tumble off a high place and ended up in the Fade. Don't worry, we didn't die. Well, most of us didn't die. Elise opened up a portal and took several people - including Stroud and I - into the lair of a Nightmare demon that feeds on fear. Very cheerful experience, and not one I care to repeat.

Anyway, Loghain is dead, probably. He threw himself between us and the Nightmare to buy everyone time to escape. I know we didn't know him well, but he seemed like a good man, and I feel like his sacrifice was my fault, since I'm the one who unleashed Corypheus.

Well, what's done is done. I'm on my way to Weisshaupt to tell the senior Wardens what happened. I won't be alone - Bethany is coming with me. I get the feeling this isn't going to be a fun visit to see members of an order that almost destroyed itself.

Anyways, I hope you're doing well, love. Tell Jocelyn I said hi and that Leliana is fine, and don't let Justice drive you crazy. We don't need another revolution. When I get back, I'll want that sandwich you promised me.

Love,

Astrid Hawke

**The** **_Unauthorized_ ** **Tale of the Champion**

(Response to a Reddit prompt)

So you probably know me as the Champion of Kirkwall. Or Hawke. Or "that bitch who drank all my good whiskey" (sorry Inquisitor!). Or maybe even Astrid, although my first name seems to escape people who aren't my sister or my partner. But if you don't know me, then you do now!

I'm guessing that you've probably read Varric Tethras' "Tale of the Champion" and if you haven't, you probably should. If you missed it, spoiler alert, it's about me and how I spent seven long years of my life in Kirkwall, making it a better place until I suddenly didn't. Oops.

But here's the thing about Varric's book: most of it is total bullshit. Sure, he gets  _ some _ stuff right, but he also left a lot out. Like the Satinalia party we all had at the Hanged Man where I had a drinking contest with former Knight-Captain Cullen on a bet from Anders. Or the time the Carta tried to kill Varric and I with a poisoned cake. Or that thing I did with those dwarves at the Blooming Rose.

Actually, you don't need to know about that last one, and you should probably forget I ever mentioned it.

So if you want to know how that fight with the Arishok  _ really _ went, or about my undying hate for the craziest of Templars, or the saucy details of my ongoing affair with the rebel apostate who blew up Kirkwall's Chantry, here it is. The  _ real _ Tale of the Champion.

It starts the way all the best stories start: with four people running for their lives as their hometown burned around them...

**I Failed You Again**

(Response to a Reddit prompt)

Astrid ran over to her mother, or what was left of her, catching her as she stumbled over.

“There’s nothing I can do,” Anders said, his voice soft. “His magic was keeping her alive. Without it...”

Leandra smiled at her. “I knew you’d come,” she said.

“You know me,” Astrid began, choking back tears. “I always save the day.”

“I love you, Astrid,” Leandra said. “You’ve always made me so proud.”

Astrid began to cry as her mother breathed her last.  _ Carver was killed, Bethany tainted forever. Now Mother is gone too. I'm sorry, Father. I failed you again _ .


End file.
